Mister
by RoxanneIsabella
Summary: When Jazmine wishes for an adventurous life, a mysterious figure comes into the picture and twists Jazmine's life upside down. *UPDATED: 10-11-11*
1. Introduction

_Her heels clicked down the long corridor. She looked at the address on the piece of paper that was slid under her apartment door earlier today. Twenty-three year old, Jazmine Dubois met face to face with an elevator door as the doors open she walked through. As the doors closed an unknown female walked in as well .. She slowly walked in keeping eye contact with the biracial girl. Jazmine smiled as the girl pressed her manicured nails on the up button. Jazmine bit her lip as she seen the girl wearing a scantily-clad dress, the girl was beautiful as she wore her hair bone straight with brown highlights. The elevator went up and stopped showing another corridor. The girl looked back and beckoned Jazmine with her finger. The girl was very mysterious and as careless as Jazmine was, she decided to follow the unknown girl. _

_The girl led her into a room that was red-lighted with plenty of people inside. "Welcome to Pandora's Box," She whispered into Jazmine's ear, handing her a glass of something to drink. As Jazmine's lips met with the glass, a sense of euphoria rushed over her. The girl grabbed Jazmine's hand and guided her into a secluded room that was covered with surveillance screen with a guy sitting in the seat. Jazmine was confused but everything was starting to get a little bit hazy. The guy walked up to Jazmine and looked at the unknown girl. "She's perfect, Lucia." He said looking at Jazmine and to the girl who just so happened to be named Lucia. Lucia smiled as she walked to Jazmine, who body was tensed up. She had no clue what was going on as she looked at the screens which showed various sexual acts. "Isn't this what you wanted? To have a more adventurous life …Well, you should have been careful for what you've wished for." Her heart began to race as she looked around and fell out on the couch. _


	2. A Day At Crazy Louie's

Jazmine walked into Crazy Louie's Record Store as she smiled with her Crazy Louie shirt on that show her belly button as she smiled at her friend, Emily. Emily was an African-American female who she usually thought of Riley when she talked to her. Emily was reading a magazine with Thugnificent and the Lethal Interjection Crew. "They old asses, but they still hot though." Emily said flipping the magazine to a page with Gangstalicious. Her eyes got big as she smiled , "I KNEW IT NIGGA, I KNEW IT .. GANGSTALICIOUS IS GAY! My girl, Wonder Cheeks does NOT lie. " She said cackling. "Why would he wait 12 years to say that shit though, I just don't understand." Jazmine said looking around as she went behind the counter. She sighed as she looked around.

"Emily, I absolutely what-so-ever DON'T have a life." Jazmine said as Emily walked to the stereo. Emily pulled her booty shorts down to prevent her cheeks from showing. Jazmine wondered why'd she applied for this job in the first place, it DID pay off her student loans. Emily turned around and looked at Jazmine. "Jazzy, why would you say that," Emily said looking for a CD to put in. She placed in one of her mix CD's and 'Little Freak' by Usher came on.

"Cause I don't, Em." She said playing around on the cash register. "I wish I had more adventure in my life, just some random mysterious person comes and I have a secret relationship or something."

"Ohhh, so you on that Terry McMillian – Zane type shit, okay .. I feel you." Emily said laughing as she sat down on a couch and crossed her legs as Jazmine noticed someone in one of the aisles and they had on glasses with a trench coat. She peeked at Jazmine, who immediately felt obligated to help her. She stepped down and walked to her. "How may I help you?" Jazmine said keeping her olive greenish eyes on the customer. The lady smiled and looked at Jazmine. "No, I'm fine." She said smiling at the confused biracial girl. Jazmine's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as she walked back to the cash register.

"You know we had a customer right?" Jazmine said as she looked at Emily.

"Hell naw," She said picking up a Source magazine. "When your fine ass friend come back to Woodcrest tell him, he can get it ANYTIME … I can't believe you grew up with Young Reezy."

Jazmine raised her eyebrow as she knew she was talking about the infamous Riley Freeman, who was now an internation rap star. As hours pass, Jazmine was finally off the clock. She hugged Emily and waved goodbye as Jazmine walked to her car, not even noticing the female from the store was following her in a car. Jazmine walked to her apartment and walked up the stairs as she began to trail to her bedroom and fall asleep and not too long after that she was greeted to a knock on the door.

Jazmine opened the door and was greeted by no one except for a sheet of paper.

_I want you ._


	3. Mystery Man

Jazmine began to look at the note as if the three words meant a thousand. Who would possibly want her? Jazmine was a twenty-three year old full time college student with a job, never been to a club or party, still loves Hello Kitty, doesn't smoke, occassional wine with dinner or champagne on New Year's, and she was a virgin in everysince of the word but she wouldn't dare tell Emily that as her imagination was as vivid as any book on any shelf. She doesn't think Emily would think of her differently but it would be best kept secret if it was. She lived alone in a one bedroom apartment and never had a serious relationship, not even with Huey Freeman. She had men that she was supposed to talk to in the past but was still stuck on Huey. She settled to believe that he was emotionless, misanthropic, and pessimistic jerk - but still they decided that they should just remain friends, and friends they did remain. A thought never crossed against Jazmine's mind anymore. A dream deferred.

She opened the door to her one bedroom apartment and locked the door behind herself. She heard a slight humming sound coming from her room and familiar slowed down lyrics.

All the love in the world is right here in bed  
All this love from me girl, can't leave me red  
All the nights in my dreams, I wouldn't have seen  
This is the Life of a Lover, this is the Life of a Lover, ooh.

Life of a Lover by Theophilus London was her ringtone. She forgot that she didn't have her cell phone all day. She made it to her nightstand and rubbed her bare belly. "Hmm, seven missed calls. Eight text messages. Four voicemails." She said as she scrolled through her phone and dialed the number to voicemail.

_First new message from 312-234-6969 at 12:00 pm._

"Ay nigga, this Riley. I know you ain't forget about me coming home today! How niggas supposed to be shining and don't have no niggas to shine with? Hit me up. Call me up. Facebook. Twitter. Shit, something. I ain't seen you in 5 years or some odd shit like that. Hit me up, peace. Oh and ummm, I need yo' daddy cause I need this case that I need to .. umm, get rid of .."

"What the hell case you talkin' bout, boy! Don't make me break my foot off in your a-"

"Damn, Grandad. I was just pla-"

_Message Deleted. Next message from 555-3245 at 2:06 pm._

"Hey. Um, I know I haven't talked to you in a while but I just called to see how you were doing? Work's been increasingly hard lately and I wanted to talk to you over dinner or something. I can't do it today because my little brother's in from California. I'm pretty sure he called you though. So, uh, yeah .. and in case, you didn't notice .. um, this Huey. So, yeah .. bye."

Jazmine rolled her eyes at Huey. Think of the devil and he shall appear. She smiled as she decided to save the message. "Dinner sounds nice," She said as she waited on the next voicemail.

_Next message from 555-3829 at 2:22 pm._

"Heyyyy JazzyBear. I hope everything is okay in college, I know your probably at work or something that you're not answering your phone. But me & your mother are DOIN' IT BIG in Vegas. I wish you were here, sweetie. I really d .."

"Tom, the ice cream is starting to get sticky and melting." Sarah moaned and pouted loudly.

"Um, callyouback."

Jazmine hurried to delete the message before she began to throw up at the thought of her parents having sex, it wasn't a pretty sight when she accidentally seen them when she was 10. Jazmine put the phone on speakerphone as she decided to strip her clothes and put a big Morehouse sweatshirt on that Huey gave her one day. She sat on her bed and sat crossed legged as she logged into her laptop on the nightstand.

_Next message from Caller Unknown at 2:30 pm._

Jazmine checked her phone to see if the call was disconnected but the caller screen was still on with the little Droidbot. Why would someone leave a blank voicemail message? She deleted the message and checked her text messages. Some from Riley, some from her family, some from Emily .. and one from an unsaved number.

Come meet me at the Ramada, midnight, room 206.

She looked at the number and decided to call who it was. "Message MB23, the number you have dialed is disconnected and can not be reached." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The girl in the store, her dreams, and now this .. something wasn't right. Her fantasy was coming true but she didn't know it was going to happen - at least, so soon. She looked at the clock, 10:45 in bright red numbers. "Oh, Jazmine .. what to do what to do."

A|N: I decided to start up with this again. So, I hope you guys enjoy this and another Boondocks short story that I'm writing as well.


End file.
